


A Drop of Affection

by WadaFics



Series: Goddess Tower Confessions [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ferdie is a Noble fool, Garreg Mach Ball, Goddess Tower Confessions???, Jealous Young Hubie has Feelings, M/M, Mild Angst, Pre time skip, Repressed Pining, Yearning to the MAX, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: Despite how he acts around him, Hubert has come to realize that he has been plagued by dastardly affections for none other than Ferdinand von Aegir. He tries to ignore this creeping feeling, but it's spreading quicker than a deadly poison. To make matters worse, the Garegg Mach Ball is fast approaching, and Hubert is being forced to attend. When he comes to witness Ferdinand sharing dances with random students, Hubert is soon overcome with jealousy. Yet, how will he cope with such raw emotions?(AKA: Set during the Academy years, Hubert loathes to admit that he finds Ferdinand attractive, and that he has grown a rather large crush on him. Then, when the ball comes around, his ability to stay silent about his feelings is tested as Ferdinand dances with everyone BUT him.)
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Goddess Tower Confessions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871218
Comments: 18
Kudos: 125





	A Drop of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with the idea that young Hubert has repressed feelings for Ferdinand, but he refuses to confess them because:  
> 1\. Hubert is still stubborn and refuses to recognize that he has much growth to do before he can love another person.  
> 2.Ferdinand is also immature and childish, and is too blinded by his upbringing to look past both of their family backgrounds.  
> 3\. Hubert is so preoccupied with Edelgard's plan to allow himself something as simple as being able to express his affections. 
> 
> It it also for me craving awkward academy boys who are ignoring their feelings because of their childish rivalry. Yet, they find each other inexplicably attractive. These boys be P I N I N G!!!
> 
> I got art of this fic commissioned! Check it out! Jay made such lovely art [ here! ](https://twitter.com/JayysNest/status/1339935126822785024?s=20)

Tolerating the trivial customs and expectations placed upon them by both the academy and noble standards, Hubert was no stranger to keeping a stiff upper lip in the face of a variety of bothersome public engagements and activities. However, there was a line that he thought could be crossed, and this month truly tested his patience. The Ethereal Moon brought with it the news of an upcoming ball to be held at Garegg Mach. When all three houses had been given said information, Hubert had scoffed at the idea of wasting an entire afternoon dancing like a bunch of pompous nitwits. Time was growing short after all, and there was still so very much to see fall in place before he could even think about allowing himself to partake in something so pointless.

Yet, it seemed that Lady Edelgard did not have the same opinion. When the professor had come to deliver the news about the upcoming ball and White Heron cup, Hubert had expected Edelgard to be uninterested. He figured she would not wish to waste her time or effort into something as senseless as a dancing competition or stuffy ball, but he had been wrong in his assumptions. After Byleth had explained the information for both events to their class, the room buzzed with chatter.

“A ball? How marvelous! I am certain that I will make a great candidate for the White Heron Cup as well!” Ferdinand’s voice is loud and boisterous, and the sound is grating to Hubert’s ears as he sees him nearly jumping with joy at this news. Of course he would be excited. Isn’t this the exact type of event that a dim-witted nobleman would flourish at? The gaudiness of such an event would surely be appealing to Ferdinand. That boy always wished to be the center of attention, preening on and on about his innate talents and superiority to Edelgard. His own thoughts amuse him too greatly, so he speaks upon the matter.

“Doubtful. You lack refinement. Your dancing would be far from graceful enough for the competition.” Huber retorts, a nefarious smile curving upon his lips as Ferdinand turns around and glares heatedly back at him. The expression on his face is priceless. Eyebrows furrowed in frustration, eyes burning with an angered resolve, and his cheeks heated with the hint of red from the embarrassment of being ridiculed in front of their entire house.

While Hubert finds joy in the way he can easily push Ferdinand's buttons, he is startled by _creeping thoughts_ that glide across his mind like a wave of clouds in the sky. He found humor in the expression that Ferdinand wore, but there was another emotion flickering beneath that petty cheer from his teasing. The sort of emotion that made Hubert’s throat grow dry with a faint aching spreading across his chest. It digs into him, sinking into his flesh and past his ribs to plague his unsteady heart.

There is something... **alluring** about the way Ferdinand glares back at him with such a passionate response. Seeing such unfiltered emotion is raw, and it seemed that Ferdinand rarely allowed himself to be so unkempt in the face of others. Except for _him_. He was never shy to hold back his distaste for Hubert in practically any situation. Ferdinand was the model of nobility; always collected and composed to keep up his appearance as the well respected heir to the Aegir name.

But not with Hubert. He had no trouble with letting his modesty drop in order to lash back at the constant belittling the spiteful shadow spat in his direction. Despite the obvious animosity in his eyes, Hubert found himself beguiled by Ferdinand. Although he is glaring back at him with a searing gaze, it is not entirely genuine. It would be impossible to notice, but Hubert finds himself studying the way the soft flush of his cheeks brings out the freckles that are sprinkled across his face. He also notices the way his lips form a thin line, appearing soft and smooth as they pout in his direction.

These fleeting thoughts have been becoming more frequent as of late. It was getting to the point that Hubert was growing alarmed by their incessant knocking at his brain. What use was there to notice such stupid details about Ferdinand? He felt as if his thoughts were running rampant with _saccharine_ filth like that found in useless poetics and operas. To analyze another man’s face to the point he could count the freckles under his warm eyes was something that should have only occurred in terrible literature.

But it kept returning to Hubert, no matter how much he tried to snap himself out of it. It was like a slow building poison, first infecting his chest, then his mind. He feared its effects spreading to his lips, as he could not imagine ever verbally sharing some of the mushy thoughts that disturbed his head. He grits his teeth and holds back his tongue to be certain that he makes no mistake. Instead, he focuses upon Ferdinand’s silly response to his comment to escape from that digging feeling in his chest.

“Excuse me? What would you know of refinement? A man of your personality and actions is the farthest person from refinement I have ever met.” Ferdinand is quick-tempered with his choice of words. He breathes fire into them as he speaks, ready to burn Hubert to ashes. He has no such luck, as both Byleth and Edelgard stop this banter from forming into one of their infamous arguments.

“Calm yourselves. It is not a decision to be made by any one of us.” Edelgard speaks up, finding herself disappointed that her retainer had such trouble with keeping himself from starting petty fights once again. “Professor, who do you believe should be our representative for the Black Eagle House?”

The room goes quiet for a brief moment as all eyes look up at their professor in the front of the room. They stand there silently, thinking over the choice with a blank expression upon their face. During this dull moment, Ferdinand can’t resist the urge to speak his mind again.

“Professor! I promise that I would truly dedicate all of my time preparing for the competition. Please, you should choose me. I would make a much better choice than Edelgard. I could--”

“Quiet your ignorant yapping, Ferdinand.” Hubert cuts the other off, finding that hesitant fondness fading away once more as Ferdinand proves his immaturity with his desire to compete against a clearly superior rival.

“That is enough. I have made my decision.” Byleth catches the room’s attention once more, and Edelgard is grateful for it because she didn’t have the energy to deal with Ferdinand’s never-ending challenges this evening. “I have chosen Dorothea.”

Ferdinand blinks a few times, feeling his confidence fall as he is not chosen by Byleth. He feels let down that he is unable to prove his worth to their professor by winning the Heron Cup for their house. Sighing, he puts his head down and folds his hands upon the table before him. He would not question the choice of their professor. He knew that Dorothea was a great choice with her background as a songstress. Perhaps he would find another way to reveal his talents for the world to see.

The room doesn’t talk much after that, and Dorothea gladly accepts the proposal for her to be the representative. Once the class begins to fall into the usual routine of instruction, Ferdinand glances back at Hubert for a brief moment. He feels a small tug of annoyance as the man had his nose buried in his books. It would not have been such a big deal to be ignored as the candidate if Hubert had not _mocked_ him. He is left to wonder why he had even wasted his breath to insult him in the first place. What had he ever done to earn such scorn from Hubert?

Before he can look away, Hubert gazes up and catches Ferdinand looking upon him. The two share a quiet moment, staring into each other’s eyes with no words being uttered. There is an innate tension between them, and it lies thick in the air. Hubert finds himself stupefied by the gentle look upon Ferdinand's face. He had lost that spark, perhaps a bit glum from being turned down. It almost makes him feel a small semblance of regret for his behavior.

But he doesn’t let that doubt last. Instead, he simply smirks at the other and makes a small motion with his hand for him to turn around. The reaction he receives can only be described as _aggravatingly cute_. Ferdinand blinks and pouts at him, giving a final firm glare before turning back towards the front of the classroom. The rest of the lecture goes by in a dull manner, and Hubert finds himself engrossed back in his studies.

* * *

As the weeks of this month kept flying by, Hubert had tried to persuade Edelgard into not attending a function as meaningless as a ball. His request fell upon deaf ears though, as she made quite an important point about why it was necessary to attend such an event. Even in the midst of their missions from the church, along with other plans formulating in the dark, Edelgard made it clear that skipping out on such a large event would only hurt their appearance. If the house leader and her trusted retainer did not attend such a grand event, what would the other students think? Or even the other members of the academy? It would be **suspicious**.

Keeping up the appearance as the engaged students enrolled at Garegg Mach was crucial. Hubert had felt slightly foolish to have questioned her about this matter afterwards, and he agreed to attend the ball for a short amount of time. Just enough so that others would be able to remember seeing his presence there. He did not intend to partake in the festivities, but he would keep his eyes upon Edelgard.

Or so he thought at least.

As the ball was mere days away, Hubert had the displeasure of overhearing his lady once again trying to shrug off the competitive advances of Ferdinand when he walked back towards their classroom to fetch a book he had left behind. He stopped and hid behind the wall, eavesdropping in on the conversation for a moment.

“Ferdinand, please-- I have much work to tend to this afternoon, so if you could allow me to leave, I would greatly appreciate it.” Edelgard says, exasperation laced within every word.

“I am aware that your schedule is quite busy, but please, permit me to make this one request before excusing yourself.” Ferdinand replies, sounding as stubborn as ever. He was not the type of man to just blindly accept defeat before even getting the chance to try.

“Fine. What do you wish to ask of me this time?” She looks at him with a tired gaze, as she had gotten very little sleep the night prior from rather troublesome dreams. Hubert knew so because even through the walls of their separate rooms, he could still make out the sound of her suffering from those dreadful nightmares. He clenched his fist at his side, but took a deep breath to calm his flash of anger. It would all come to be remedied in due time.

“I wish to propose a fun contest while we attend the ball. I believe that I, _Ferdinand von Aegir_ , will surely earn far more dances than you. It is well known that an important quality of a proper noble is the ability to formally dance and sway the hearts of the people with your charm.” He beams at her, his excitement evident in the way his eyes light up with the prospect of a challenge.

“I must decline. I have no intention of turning the ball into some strange dancing tournament.” She can see Ferdinand open his mouth to speak again, but she cuts him off. “Ferdinand, enjoy the ball. Have fun. That is the point of the entire event. Also, do not ask this of me again.” She shakes her head, turning her back to him. A small farewell is given before she quickly steps out of the room.

“Interrupt next time instead of sitting out here. Talking with him makes my head ache at the worst of times.” She stops beside Hubert, speaking in a hushed voice to not allow Ferdinand to catch onto the fact that Hubert was lurking behind the wall. Hubert feels a small pang of guilt for not assisting her, but he mainly felt upset she had noticed him. He had more practice to tend to to assure his stealth was flawless.

“Apologies, my Lady. I shall remember that for next time.” He whispers, and Edelgard merely nodded before continuing on her way. Watching as she left, he made a mental note to check up on her shortly after attending to his studies.

Stepping from behind the wall, he walked into the classroom where Ferdinand was still lingering. Upon his entrance, Ferdinand turned around and was surprised to see Hubert of all people come into the class at this time. He stiffens his posture, but keeps up his positive mentality. He did not wish to bicker with the other man, but it just happened far too frequently.

“Ah, Hubert. For what reason have you come here at this time?” He asks, trying to keep his tone casual and amiable enough. He was surely not _friendly_ with the other, but he did not wish to be vexed by him too quickly.

“No reason. Merely picking up a book.” Hubert states dryly, striding over to his seat and picking up a book that had been left there. It was well used, with many page corners turned down, scribbles in the margins, and a few pieces of paper of various sizes sticking out all around.

“Oh, so you forgot it? How unlike you. Perhaps you are losing your edge.” Ferdinand remarks, a coy smile upon his face as he collects his own stack of papers.

“ _Pffft_ -” Hubert blows air through his lips, rolling his eyes at the sad attempt of an insult. “I am merely human, Ferdinand. Forgetting a book is inconsequential. Nothing to fret over after all.” He held the book against his chest, running his fingers over the frayed pages. His eyes catch the papers in Ferdinand’s hand, and he grows curious.

“Hmm, I suppose.” Ferdinand mutters to himself, starting to walk towards the door when Hubert stops him in his tracks.

“Why were you here?” He calls to him, studying him from behind. He was the image of poise, always so tidy and well groomed. Perhaps to the point of vanity even. Ferdinand was the sort of person who wore his uniform as decreed by the academy, buttoned to the top with not a wrinkle in sight. Yet, he added his own flare with a cravat to apply a small accessory to individualize himself in a crowd.

“I was merely recording a set of notes for Bernadetta. She was unable to attend this morning's lecture, and I do not wish for any of our classmates to fall behind.” Ferdinand explains, his overly chivalrous nature shining through. He felt it was only befitting of a noble to not allow one of his own to be forgotten if he had the ability to assist.

His words earn him a stifled snicker from Hubert, which offends him. He narrows his gaze upon him, daring Hubert to say one of his sinister remarks about his behavior. He was more than ready to drop the act of civility towards him if Hubert was not willing to perform the same act towards him.

“How unsurprising. That truly sounds like you and your _bleeding heart_.” He replies, walking past him and offering a playful smile in his direction. He can tell his words have confused Ferdinand, as he stares back at him blankly while he leans against the frame of the entryway. “You are too _idealistic_ , Ferdinand. Soft-hearted too.”

This shakes Ferdinand out of his haze, and he quickly fiddles with his hair to push a strand from his eyes.

“I must disagree with you. You speak about these qualities as if they are traits that are unfortunate to have. That simply is not true.” He feels an inner drive flicker inside his chest, that ever glowing desire to become the very best version of himself he could possibly be. “I shall take those words as a compliment, Hubert. So, thank you.” He smiles back at Hubert, something small but far too sincere.

As Ferdinand leaves, Hubert finds himself glued in his spot. He feels weak, his mind suddenly overflowing with the after image of Ferdinand’s smile. A smile that had been given to him. Not one he merely stole with his eyes while Ferdinand was chatting with another person.

 **No.** It had been merely for him alone. It was such a tender look, the smallest curve of his lips making his stomach suddenly twist and flop with the worst nausea he has felt in years. _Goddess_. Was he so pathetic to be incapacitated by a mere twitch of the mouth? It had been a fleeting expression, but it was sinking deeper into his mind to bury itself as a vivid memory.

Shaking himself out of such a shameful display, Hubert steadied his step and marched forward towards the library to see through with his plan to study.

* * *

The night of the ball arrives, and the entire monastery seems to be running on high spirits. Minus a rather gloomy retainer. After getting himself dressed for the occasion, he had gone to the aid of Edelgard to assist with the braiding of her hair. While his fingers worked delicately with her hair, he shares his ever pessimistic opinion of the night.

“Shall I accompany you during the night? I am certain we can attend for the first few dances before slipping out in the name of being rather exhausted.” He suggests, weaving the locks of white hair into a tight braid with his cautious fingers.

“No, I do not think it would be wise for the both of us to leave simultaneously. I also do not require your services tonight, Hubert.” She says, staring forward at the mirror as she spoke. She could see the flash of confusion upon his face, pausing his work.

“I am confused. Have I upset you in some capacity?” He asks, genuinely concerned that he had overstepped his boundaries without being aware of it.

“Relax, Hubert. You have done no such thing. I simply wish for both of us to try and enjoy the evening. There is little time left, and I wish for you to try and behave like your fellow students at least for an evening.” She explains, sighing as he finished his work and took a step back. The two stare at their reflections in the mirror, a weight of trepidation filling the air.

“If you wish for me to attend the ball without your company, then I shall do so. Though, I make no promise of enjoying the event.” Hubert cracks a smile at her, and she shakes her head as if tired of his antics, but she wore a smile as well.

“Good. Let us depart then.”

The two leave to head towards the grand hall where the ball was being hosted. Despite not being a fan of the idea, Hubert respects Edelgard’s wishes and the two part ways for the evening. Hubert finds a dark corner to situate himself in, leaning back against it and crossing his arms over his chest. He feels much better as an observer in this situation. It felt more natural.

His eyes scan over the room as it is overfilled with students and staff of the academy. There is an abundance of food to be enjoyed, as well as absurdly gaudy decor scattered across the walls. He is able to hear the buzzing of many conversations, catching random phrases or words here and there of others’ conversations. The sound of laughter is always floating in the room, as the merriment seemed infectious to all the attendees. Well, almost all.

Hubert’s eyes catch a few of their own class around the room. He can see Linhardt already falling asleep against a wall with an annoyed Caspar trying to drag him back to the world of the living. He also can see Petra bent down by a table, gently trying to talk to the two feet that are sticking out from it; who Hubert can only assume is Bernadetta. Then, there is Dorothea who is parading around, flirted with by many of the guests as she kept being whisked off to the dance floor. Lady Edelgard is chatting across the room, enjoying refreshments with a few others from different classes. He knows it is best not to stare at her or interfere, as she would sense his presence even from this distance.

As Hubert accounts for all of his strange classmates, his eyes eventually land upon Ferdinand. The sight of which steals the very air from his lungs. Although Ferdinand always took the time to keep his appearance, this was simply a step further. He had his hair neatly combed, looking as vibrant and soft as usual. Then, there was his clothing, which was nothing elaborate: a cream colored undershirt with sleeves that poofed at the end with a tight navy blue waistcoat on top that _fitted_ him just right. There was an intricate design to it that he couldn’t make out from this distance, but it was befitting of him either way.

Ferdinand was practically glowing as he walked across the room. He was radiant as ever, stopping for a short drink to chat with a few other students. As he spoke and shared in their laughter, Hubert found himself once again stealing expressions that were not meant for his eyes. He soaked in the **warmth** that Ferdinand gave off, cheerful as a child with his wide smiling face. Despite the space between them, Hubert feels himself grow hotter just from looking upon him.

He brings a hand to his face, and he feels a rush of embarrassment at the heat that seeps through his gloves. He was _blushing_. It was alarming to his senses, quickly turning his attention to the large crowd that was swaying across the floor to the music being played by the band. There is a dreadfully familiar feeling that invades his guts, filling with such tangled knots and butterflies that flutter inside in such a tedious fashion. He takes a deep breath, wishing to squash these nasty bugs and the disgusting feeling that accompanies them.

When he eventually turns his attention back to where Ferdinand had been standing, he is nowhere to be seen. He wonders where he could have gone in such a short time, or if he had averted his gaze for longer than he originally thought. He shifts from his spot, stepping to the right as he tries to identify where the man had gone. After a few moments, his eyes catch sight of the back of his head as it spins back around to the front.

Ferdinand had been asked to dance. He was currently leading a dance with another student from a different class than them. He moves with grace, his stance firm in the fact that it is following the appropriate protocol of formal ballroom style, but it was also loose in the manner that he moved with joy in every step. He was having a wonderful time, his smile as large as it could get, forming dimples in his freckled cheeks, as he enjoyed the pleasures of courtly dancing.

He is blissfully unaware that Hubert watched his every move, keeping himself hidden between the masses. Although he knows it is foolish, Hubert can not tear his eyes off of Ferdinand. Perhaps he had been far too harsh upon him, for Ferdinand was the very definition of _refinement_. The way he twirled across the dance floor-- not missing a single beat to the music --was remarkable. He was not breaking a sweat either, seeming invigorated by the joy of dance. He could tell this was an area of comfort for him as he brought the girl down into a dip. He is playful, yet still elegant as he brought her back up towards him.

Out of nowhere, Hubert is bombarded with such unwanted feelings. There is an aching in his chest, like a knife twisting between his ribs into the treacherous organ. He has no clue who the woman Ferdinand was dancing was with. He had little care to learn either. All he knew was that he felt an inexplicable rage towards her for relishing in Ferdinand's company. She was a stranger with no relation or ties to Ferdinand, so why did she deserve to dance with him? Why was she the one who got to be twirled around and dipped as if she were as light as a feather?

It was _preposterous_ ; this bitter pain causing Hubert to visibly grow tense and scowl with such needless rage within his gaze. He began to feel sick, those butterflies turning into a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized the reality of his emotions. The reason he was so affected by the sight of Ferdinand having a wonderful evening with another person made him feel….

 **Jealous**.

Not because he wished to dance with the random woman. Not because he desired to be the center of attention or sought after by a multitude of students.

He was _covetous_ of the woman that currently had Ferdinand’s arms around her. She was getting to feel his touch upon her back as they swayed in turn with the other couples upon the floor. A touch that he shamefully desired upon himself. He craved to be the one pressed against him, far too close as they are forced to move along with the other couples upon the floor. He did not mind whether he was in the lead, or if Ferdinand desired that role. He merely wished to know what it felt like to have Ferdinand look upon him with _tenderness_ in his eyes.

Ferdinand would never gaze upon him with such softness.

And that thought killed Hubert more than any injury he had taken up to this point in his lifetime.

Tortured long enough, he pushes through the large crowd to find his way out of the room. He does his best not to catch any attention, slipping through the cracks that people left until he was finally outside and greeted by the chilly night breeze. The shock of the lower temperature is enough to help drive off the agonizing thoughts of his own cruel mind.

Taking a deep breath, he stares up at the sky and finds that the view is blocked by a large collection of gray clouds on the horizon. He had a sense that it was going to begin to rain soon, which was perfect timing for his departure. Of course, even the weather was attempting to ruin his evening further. It is only a few moments before the first few drops hit the top of his head, and he feels aggravated by its presence.

Despite being in a melancholic mood, he had no desire to sit and get soaked as the rain began to come pouring down. He is quick to find shelter in one of the various structures across the campus. He has little care for where he goes, merely hastening his steps until he is covered from the downpour.

Taking in his surroundings, he comes to realize that he had stumbled into the Goddess Tower. It was nearly ironic, hiding from the rain in such a place all by himself. The bizarre rumor that this location had entered his mind, but he merely sneers at the idea of it. No one would be able to confess in such a ludicrous fashion tonight with this rain. That thought almost cheers him up. _Almost._

However, it seemed the Goddess was a fickle mistress, as his chance for solitude was quickly interrupted. He hears the sound of footsteps splashing through puddles nearby, and he turns his head as they get closer and closer to him. He hears them grow slower and quieter, but still far too close for comfort. There is a faint panting behind him, and he turns his head to spot a man hunched over catching his breath.

“O-Oh! Is someone else here?” The voice calls out. It is a far too familiar voice, as Hubert steps out from the lingering shadows to see Ferdinand before him. His appearance is far more disheveled now, his clothes damp and his hair wet and stuck to his forehead.

“ _Ferdinand_ ,...Why are you here?” He asks incredulously, trying to wrap his head how Ferdinand had left the comforts of the ball and was now soaking wet from the rain.

“I could say the same to you!” Ferdinand huffs, looking at Hubert with an equally confused expression. “If you must know. I had planned to take a short stroll to catch my breath after dancing, but this rain came from nowhere. So, I merely took cover in the nearest location. Which so happened to be **here** \-- With _you_.”

There is a heavy silence that fills between the two men. No words are shared, as both come to the same realization about their current prediction. They were meeting together at the _Goddess Tower_ ; a spot that was rumored that if you met with your significant other upon this night, you were to be sealed by fate as a merry couple for eternity. While Hubert was not a man who believed in rumors or superstitions, he was still affected by the implications this coincidence had created.

“I see…” Hubert tries to think over his words carefully, not wishing to anger Ferdinand at this moment. “Are you dry enough? Do you require assistance?” He asks, stepping closer to close the distance between them until they were a few spaces apart.

“I will be quite alright. I do not need help from you.” His words are bitter, but Hubert pays it no mind. It was far from the worst thing any person has ever said to him. He watches idly as Ferdinand goes to pull out his handkerchief, but it is sopping wet. This earns him a muffled chuckle from Hubert, but he tries not to laugh too hard, else he would be ridiculed.

“Stubborn. Let me help.” Hubert sighs, taking out his own dry handkerchief and standing right before Ferdinand. He looks down at him, enjoying the way his cheeks flush with pink at the proximity.

“Takes one to know one.” Ferdinand mutters, but he does not turn away or refuse the help this time from Hubert. He merely stiffens when Hubert brings the cloth to his face, gently wiping away the water and drying him off. He is rather surprised that Hubert was performing such a gentle action, showing compassion for another person besides Edelgard.

“You are like a wet dog.” Hubert mumbles in jest, and Ferdinand scoffs at such a comment. He doesn’t pull away though. He was cold and wet, and the touch through the cloth was both warm and soft. He kept his eyes averted, looking to their feet. Hubert takes offense to this as he folds the handkerchief back into his pocket. So, he moves one hand up to his forehead, pushing up the wet orange locks that were stuck covering his eyes.

“ _H-Hubert_! What are you doing, I--”

“That is much better. It is polite to look someone in the eye when they are offering you kindness. It was rather ignoble of you to ignore me.” He teases Ferdinand’s sense of nobility, knowing it will strike the fire in his heart.

“ **Ugh** , as if you have any knowledge of nobility.” Ferdinand pouts his lips, and the expression sends shocks through Hubert’s spine. “That is a distraction though. Why is your hand upon me?”

Hubert has to ponder that question. Why was his hand upon him? He had been joking about the eye contact, but he felt an innate urge to touch him. To look into his eyes as they stared directly back at his own. His throat grows tight, but he knows he must reply because Ferdinand is expecting an answer.

“I suppose I merely wished to push this hair from your eyes so that I could look at them.” The words are honest, and he feels a quickening of his pulse at admitting something so _mushy_ to Ferdinand.

 **Idiotic**! He was letting his bruised emotions from before to allow his lips to be far too slippery. That dastardly poison was seeping its way onto his tongue and threatening to spill out all the secrets that lie within his pounding heart.

“Ah-- My eyes?” Ferdinand repeats, his earlier agitation cooling off with the evening rain. He kept his gaze steady upon Hubert, his cheeks growing a shade pinker. “What reason do you have to look at my eyes?”

The question leaves Hubert stupefied. He was truly digging himself an early grave, but even knowing this, his actions only dug deeper into the soil. There are words crawling up his throat from his infected heart, trying their hardest to escape captivity and be spoken out loud. His ability to swallow was beginning to wane.

“I find your eyes to be.... **pretty**.” He whispers this time, as it is so very difficult to allow these feelings to be verbalized. “They _captivate_ me with their incessant gleam.”

Ferdinand feels his own heart begin to beat faster, perhaps even skipping a beat or so as Hubert spoke to him in such a manner. It was like poetry. Perhaps not the most elegant he has ever heard, but no one had ever spoken to him in such a manner before. It is strange to suddenly feel flustered by _Hubert von Vestra_ of all people. The man lacked any sense of social poise or charm, and yet, there was something **alluring** about him. Perhaps it was merely the fact that he was shrouded in mystery. He was a man who was quite aloof, and had rather sharp handsome features behind the scowls and hair covering his face. If one could look past his curt tongue, he would be slightly attractive.

“You are saying that to upset me. I will not be mocked, Hubert.” Ferdinand starts, but his breath catches in his throat as Hubert leans closer, removing his hand so that he can press his forehead upon the other’s. They are far too close, and Ferdinand feels the heat on his face burn ten times hotter and extends to his ears. He feels any other words that had been on his tongue disappear as Hubert stares into his eyes.

He never noticed how piercing his eyes were, as their green colored shined like a polished jewel. His legs start to feel weak, knees growing wobbly as a hand is brought up to his cheek, gently cupping his face in its warm touch. He fears he may faint if he stays in this position for much longer.

“What if I was honest? What would you say then? What if…” He takes a sharp inhale and speaks at a volume only Ferdinand could hear, “...I confessed to you? Here. Tonight.”

He allows the words to hang between them as he lets his eyes flicker down to his quivering lips. These were the lips that had smiled at him only a few days before. Lips that looked so red and ripe for kissing. That infectious feeling within his chest begs him to lean forward just an inch more to close the distance. To get his point across to Ferdinand with his actions instead of mere words.

“Hubert,..I..I..” His voice fades away as Hubert gradually leans forward. Ferdinand reacts instinctively, closing his eyes and pressing his lips together to prepare for what was to come in only a second.

Time seems to drag along, and Hubert is astonished that Ferdinand closed his eyes so quickly. He licks his own chapped lips before inching forward. He gets closer, feeling the other’s breath upon him.

Their lips brush together, a gentle fleeting sensation that could not even be considered a kiss. Yet, Hubert pulls back and lets his head fall upon Ferdinand's damp shoulder.

He couldn’t do it. Not like this. Not when the moment felt... **forced**.

As much as he yearned for Ferdinand, he would not allow himself to take advantage of him in such a frazzled state. So, he paints himself as the bad guy once more.

“...Such a sap.” He mutters, lifting his head up and pulling away. He forces a grin upon his face, donning the mask as he continues, “You fluster too easily, Ferdinand.” He taunts him, even though the words are far from what he wished to say. Yet, he swallows the delicate confession in his throat and lets it sit inside his gut like a heavy rock.

“Ah! I-I knew it! Despicable as always.” Ferdinand groans and pushes him away further, turning away. “I think the rain has let up enough for me to return to the dance. I shall be taking my leave then.” His voice is frigid, not even holding that spark that Hubert so admired. It left Hubert feeling a void inside his heart all over again.

“Enjoy your evening, Ferdinand.” Hubert calls out as Ferdinand walks away, leaving him alone to wallow in his self pity. He loathed himself for acting so brashly. There was no time to be wasted on idle fantasies and fickle attraction. He could not allow himself to become _emotionally impaired_ by growing any more attached to Ferdinand or the others.

Yet, this night-- _that gentle brush of his lips_ \-- it only made his unspoken fear of what was to come of the others when the plan came to fruition louder in his mind.

There was no time for false friendships. There was a path to be cut.

Yet, as Ferdinand walks briskly towards the ballroom, he places his hand upon his lips. He can still sense the lingering heat and pressure of Hubert’s lips upon his. It sits upon his lips, and he wished to have never gotten such a faint taste if it were not going to be properly done.

The thought makes Ferdinand shake with a looming realization he refused to acknowledge.

If he despised the man as much as he claimed,...Why was he **disappointed** that Hubert had not kissed him correctly? Why was he so **upset** by his taunting?

Gritting his teeth, he wipes the back of his hand over his lips and marches back inside.

The rumors of the Goddess Tower had to be lies, for how could his repressed longing ever be returned by such an emotionless man?

Only time would tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!  
> If you enjoyed, please consider leaves a kudos/comment as it really helps me feel better about my silly writing. 
> 
> Ahh, this fic was very selfish of me. It was just me forcing you all to read my desire for Hubert to be repressing his attraction to Ferdinand. And of course, what's better than pining alone? MUTUAL PINING-- When they are both idiots who won't act upon their feelings!!! I have so many feelings about Jealous Hubert who sees how adored Ferdinand is (even if he's a bit obnoxious/loud when young) and being unable to share his secret affections is too much~
> 
> Please chat with me on Twitter! I'm lonely-- Message @MahouMiss


End file.
